Cloud computing provides flexibility and scalability to an Information Technology (IT) organization, enabling the organization to provision new services quickly and cost effectively by addressing IT requirements and policies, meeting demands of high utilization, and dynamically responding to change, in addition to providing security and high performance. Such cloud computing environments are typically multi-tenancy multi-user environments, with users accessing common folders and files. Multi-tenancy multi-user environments may increase operational efficiency through cost-effective use of expensive infrastructure, driving up economies of scale through shared resourcing, and rapid, agile deployment of customer applications. In such and similar infrastructure, network service offerings may have to keep up with the dramatic increase in scale of network bandwidth.